


The Con Artist

by LokiOfAsgard221B



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Con Artists, Espionage, F/M, MI6 Agents, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spy - Freeform, Thief, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfAsgard221B/pseuds/LokiOfAsgard221B
Summary: con artistnouninformala person who cheats or tricks others by persuading them to believe something that is not true.





	1. CHAPTER 1

 

 

The small French café along the Thames was a beautiful place to spend a quiet afternoon. Vivian spent her time observing the London skyline at the opposite bank, before sketching it in her diary. Her brown-green eyes stole quick glances at the closely spaced structures every now and then – studying every slope, every curve – absorbing every detail.

 

Her observation skills were something that Vivian took pride in. Many would call it a gift. But to her, it was a necessity – especially in her line of work.

 

Her pastime was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing.

 

“Puis-je?”

 

“Please.” She motioned to the chair opposing her’s.

 

“Pardon me for my tardiness. You will not believe the traffic at this time of the day. Anyway, how are you Miss Frost?” The man started with a heavy French accent.

 

“I’m good. But I do hope you have a valid reason for setting up this meeting, Antonio. I had to take an overnight flight from Florence.”

 

“Oh, mon cheri! You will love it.” Antonio took out a brochure from the inner pocket of his tailored suit – Westwood, Vivian noticed.It was regarding an art exhibition at the National Gallery.

 

“The National Gallery is hosting a Botticelli exhibition – six major paintings.” Antonio continued in a very excited tone.

 

“What are you getting at, Antonio?” Vivian sighed.

 

“D’accord! I will come straight to the point. Out of the six, I have a client interested in this one – The Last Communion of Saint Jerome, on loan from the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City. He is willing to pay huge. Are you in?”

 

“Hmm. Depends. What exactly do you mean by huge?”

 

“Eight Million Dollars.”

 

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Not bad. Not bad at all, actually. So, what’s my share?”

 

“The usual – twenty percent.”

 

“Sorry Antonio. Not going to happen.”

 

“Allons! Vivian. I thought it’ll be right up your sleeve.”

 

“The risk is huge Antonio. That painting is priceless. It says here that it is being exhibited for only a week. The window is too small. And don’t even get me started on the security.”

 

“Alright! Okay, name your price.”

 

“Fifty percent.”

 

“Es-tu sérieux?” _You serious?_

 

“Very. Fifty percent or deal’s off the table.”

 

Antonio sighed, giving up. He knew Vivian well enough to know how stubborn she could be when she wanted to. It was part of the reason he liked her. The woman always got what she wanted.

 

“Okay. I agree. Fifty percent.” He held out his hand.

 

She took it. “I’ll call you in a few days.” Antonio nodded. She stood up to leave.

 

“It was nice to see you Vivian.”

 

“You too, Antonio.” She smiled.

 

 

Antonio looked on as Vivian walked down the bank of Thames, her red hair fluttering in the wind.


	2. CHAPTER 2

 

_10:37 AM_

___HM Prison Pentonville_ _ _

 

“Crack seven!”, yelled the prison guard as he walked down the long corridor towards cell number seven. Inside, a well-built blonde man in his late thirties sat on the single bed, resting against the tiled wall. “You must have been saying your prayers, Gunther” the guard sang as the automatic locks clicked and the door slid open, “Cuz the Lord’s heard ‘em.”

 

“You made bail.” The guard explained seeing the confusion on his face.

 

Gunther’s expression changed from that of confusion to shock to surprise and pure happiness.

 

“Yeah! Chin chin.” Gunther laughed wildly.

 

 

 

Outside, Vivian leaned against her car waiting for Gunther. The doors opened and out came Gunther, the great oaf of a man with his wild blonde hair which almost reached his shoulders.

 

“Hey Viv! Thought it’d be you.”

 

“Oh look at you Gunther, what have they been feeding you, you oaf?”

 

“Come on love, play nice.” Gunther laughed pulling her to a warm, squishing hug.

 

“It’s so good to see you, Gunther.”

 

“You too Viv. So what’s up?”

 

“There is something. A job. I think you’ll be perfect for it. Get in. I’ll tell you on the way.”

 

Gunther got in at the passenger side and they drove off.

 

 

_11:22 AM_

_Piccadilly Circus_

 

Lucinda weaved her way in and around the crowd. The season brought about tourists in waves. Hearing her phone go off, she glanced at the screen – NUMBER WITHHELD incoming call…

 

She answered with a curious “Hello?” A very familiar voice answered.

 

“Hi Lucy. It’s me.”

 

Lucinda’s face lit up. “Vivian! Where have you been? It ‘as been too long.”

 

“Long story. I’ll have to tell you in detail. So, I was thinking… lunch?”

 

“Oh hell Yeah!”

 

“Great. Meet me at the Den, will you? We’ve got lot of catching up to do. Also, there is something.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Ok, bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 


	3. CHAPTER 3

12:59 PM  
XX, Ingram Avenue  
a.k.a. THE DEN

Vivian was in the kitchen doing final touches to lunch when Charles walked in. The 69-year old still enjoyed life like a 29-year old. If there was one person that Vivian envied, it was Charles – he never let anything get to him – as cool as a cucumber.

“How did you get Lucinda agree to come? I honestly didn’t think she would come especially since what happened between her and Jack…?” Charles remembered.  
“How do you think? I didn’t tell her that Jack was coming.” Vivian scoffed.  
“Of course!”

The sound of a sudden crash pierced through the whole house.  
“Ah, Oh!” Charles exclaimed.  
“For God’s sake, can you please ask Gunther to stop throwing things around.” Vivian snapped.  
“Oh! Never mind that.” Charles chuckled. “It’s good to have company for once.” His tone became serious. “I’ve missed you Vivian.”  
Vivian smiled to that. “It’s good to be missed.”

Just then Gunther walked in. “Lunch all set? Mm…smells nice!”  
“Thank you.” Vivian smirked, bowing dramatically. “Hey! I’ll take some credit.”Charles declared.

They were suddenly interrupted by the door bell.   
“I’ll get that.” Charles went to get the door. When he neared, he could hear yelling from the other side.   
“God damn it! Lucinda! Don’t…Stop it! Stop throwing things…at me, woman!”  
“…don’t you dare tell me what to do, alright?”  
By this time, the others also came to the door to see what was happening. 

“GUYS STOP!” Vivian yelled after trying a lot of time to get their attention. Both Jack and Lucinda stopped fighting and look at Vivian with an angry ‘hmmp’.   
“Stop fighting and come in.”  
“I am not coming in if he is there.”Lucy said sternly. She really was being stubborn.  
“Fine. Then don’t come in.” Jack said coolly, entering the Den. “I have missed you Vivian” Jack said pecking her cheek before giving her a warm and gentle hug – not squeezing her like Gunther.  
“I’ve missed you too Jack”

Lucy still stood there firmly.  
“Lucy, come in. I’m going to close the door.” Vivian said starting to get impatient.  
“I am only coming in because I am very hungry and it smells nice in here.”  
Vivian smiled closing the door.

Even if it is annoying sometimes, it was funny to see Jack and Lucy fighting. They even fought before they broke up. They really look so cute together.  
Lucy, Charles and Jack helped Vivian get the dishes to the dining table, while Gunther was ready on his chair, spoon in his hand, eagerly waiting for the food.  
Everyone ate their lunch talking about what happened when they were away.  
“So, you said there’s some work?” Lucy asked winding up her food. “Yea, so what is it?” asked Gunther joining the conversation. Everyone looked at Vivian curiously.  
“It’s a painting. On loan from the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City. Stays here for an exhibition in the National Gallery for a week. There are six major ones. And we will be taking the last one. The exhibition starts today at 6:00. I think we should do it at the last day which gives us 6 days. So who’s with me?” Vivian said raising her glass of red wine.

It was pin drop silence for a few seconds.

“I’m in” Jack said confidently, raising his glass, cutting the silence. “I’m in too.” Gunther said smiling, with glass in his hand. “Let’s do this” Said Charles. “Oh, Hell Yeah!” Lucy said raising her glass of champaign. Everyone cliked their glasses together.

“So how much do we get?” Jack asked. “The painting is for 8 million and we get 4 million.” Vivian said putting pressure on the word ‘four’.  
“Four? Your share’s always been 20% right?” Lucy asked confused. “Well I thought it was nice to have a change once in a while.”  
The group erupted into ‘Ohs’ and a loud ‘Yeah’ coming from Gunther.

“So Vivian, What’s the plan?”


End file.
